countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Malaysia
Malaysia is a country in Southeast Asia. the country shares land borders with Thailand, Indonesia and Brunei. It is linked to Singapore by a narrow causeway and a bridge, and also has maritime boundaries with Vietnam and the Philippines.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malaysia Description Appearance He always is seen wearing a sweater, like this sweater in that picture. Sometimes, Malaysia wears Baju Melayu (which is his traditional clothes). He also wears slippers and trainers. Personality Malaysia was another Islamic country. He is so good at flirting with girls by using 'pickup line'. He always being friendly to others and easily make a friend. Like the USA, he hates communists especially guerrilla fighter who always seems to terrorizes Malaysia. Though China and USSR were communist, he still gives them the chance to make friends with them. He loves sport and love to eat, thanks to his metabolism he doesn't even need to worry about being fat. Sometimes,he became lazy especially when it's about school. Interests Most of the things he likes to do is being with friends, such as eating with 'em, hangout, playing video games together, playing sports together etc. He also loves technology especially when it's about a smartphone. History Evidence of modern human habitation in Malaysia dates back 40,000 years. In the Malay Peninsula, the first inhabitants are thought to be Negritos. Traders and settlers from India and China arrived as early as the first century AD, establishing trading ports and coastal towns in the second and third centuries. Their presence resulted in strong Indian and Chinese influences on the local cultures, and the people of the Malay Peninsula adopted the religions of Hinduism and Buddhism. Sanskrit inscriptions appear as early as the fourth or fifth century. The Kingdom of Langkasuka arose around the second century in the northern area of the Malay Peninsula, lasting until about the 15th century. Between the 7th and 13th centuries, much of the southern Malay Peninsula was part of the maritime Srivijayan empire. By the 13th and the 14th century, the Majapahit empire had successfully wrested control over most of the peninsula and the Malay Archipelago from Srivijaya. Islam began to spread among Malays in the 14th century. In the early 15th century, Parameswara, a runaway king of the former Kingdom of Singapura linked to the old Srivijayan court, founded the Malacca Sultanate. Malacca was an important commercial centre during this time, attracting trade from around the region. In 1511, Malacca was conquered by Portugal, after which it was taken by the Dutch in 1641. In 1786, the British Empire established a presence in Malaya, when the Sultan of Kedah leased Penang Island to the British East India Company. The British obtained the town of Singapore in 1819, and in 1824 took control of Malacca following the Anglo-Dutch Treaty. By 1826, the British directly controlled Penang, Malacca, Singapore, and the island of Labuan, which they established as the crown colony of the Straits Settlements. By the 20th century, the states of Pahang, Selangor, Perak, and Negeri Sembilan, known together as the Federated Malay States, had British residents appointed to advise the Malay rulers, to whom the rulers were bound to defer to by treaty. The remaining five states in the peninsula, known as the Unfederated Malay States, while not directly under British rule, also accepted British advisers around the turn of the 20th century. Development on the peninsula and Borneo were generally separate until the 19th century. Under British rule, the immigration of Chinese and Indians to serve as labourers were encouraged. The area that is now Sabah came under British control as North Borneo when both the. In the Second World War, the Japanese Army invaded and occupied Malaya, North Borneo, Sarawak, and Singapore for over three years. During this time, ethnic tensions were raised and nationalism grew. Popular support for independence increased after Malaya was reconquered by Allied forces. Post-war British plans to unite the administration of Malaya under a single crown colony called the "Malayan Union" met with strong opposition from the Malays, who opposed the weakening of the Malay rulers and the granting of citizenship to the ethnic Chinese. The Malayan Union, established in 1946, and consisting of all the British possessions in the Malay Peninsula with the exception of Singapore, was quickly dissolved and replaced on 1 February 1948 by the Federation of Malaya, which restored the autonomy of the rulers of the Malay states under British protection. During this time, mostly Chinese rebels under the leadership of the Malayan Communist Party launched guerrilla operations designed to force the British out of Malaya. The Malayan Emergency lasted from 1948 to 1960 and involved a long anti-insurgency campaign by Commonwealth troops in Malaya. On 31 August 1957, Malaya became an independent member of the Commonwealth of Nations. After this, a plan was put in place to federate Malaya with the crown colonies of North Borneo (which joined as Sabah), Sarawak, and Singapore. The date of federation was planned to be 31 August 1963 so as to coincide with the anniversary of Malayan independence; however, federation was delayed until 16 September 1963 in order for a United Nations survey of support for federation in Sabah and Sarawak, called for by parties opposed to federation including Indonesia's Sukarno and the Sarawak United Peoples' Party, to be completed. Federation brought heightened tensions including a conflict with Indonesia as well continuous conflicts against the Communists in Borneo and the Malayan Peninsula which escalates to the Sarawak Communist Insurgency and Second Malayan Emergency together with several other issues such as the cross border attacks into North Borneo by Moro pirates from the southern islands of the Philippines, Singapore being expelled from the Federation in 1965, and racial strife. This strife culminated in the 13 May race riots in 1969. After the riots, the controversial New Economic Policy was launched by Prime Minister Tun Abdul Razak, trying to increase the share of the economy held by the Bumiputera. Under Prime Minister Mahathir Mohamad there was a period of rapid economic growth and urbanisation beginning in the 1980s. The economy shifted from being agriculturally based to one based on manufacturing and industry. Numerous mega-projects were completed, such as the Petronas Towers, the North-South Expressway, the Multimedia Super Corridor, and the new federal administrative capital of Putrajaya. However, in the late 1990s, the Asian financial crisis almost caused the collapse of the currency and the stock and property markets. Relationships Family * United Kingdom - Malaysia's father, both have good relations. * Singapore - His half-brother * Australia - Brother * Netherlands - Half-father * Portugal - Also half-father * Japanese Empire - Malaysia's evil half-father * ASEAN - Association. Friends * Indonesia - It's a love-hate friendship! Sometimes I hate his guts for his pranks and teasing, but sometimes he can be really chill and nice. A good friend when you really need him. Still gotta watch him though to make sure he doesn't pull anything. * The Philippines - A really good friend, actually... A best friend. I really like him. When he needs me I always got his back and when I need him, he does the same. * United States - Good friend. Close and biggest trading partner! * Japan - Good friend. Has a nice culture. * South Korea - Friend. * Thailand - Another best friend. References Category:Country Category:Asia Category:Characters Category:ASEAN Members Category:Everything Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Islamic Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Federal states